thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Family
"Family" is the eleventh chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Superman prepares his first Trans-Warp flight to Mars and Jupiter. Meanwhile, Wolverine goes into the Canadian wilderness to find Weapon X and is brainwashed by the doctor who gave him his adamantium skeleton. Only Shadowcat and Nightcrawler can save Wolverine. Plot That night, Clark has finish repairing and retrofitting the Krypton and prepares it for his first Trans-Warp flight. It has been arrange for Logan to pilot the Blackbird to carry the Krypton over the Atlantic Ocean from prying eyes and have it launch to Mars and then Jupiter before returning to Earth. The next day, Logan talks to Professor Xavier into regarding to the nightmares he had, all of which pertains to Logan somehow possessing his adamantium skeleton and claws, by means that Logan needs to know why. Xavier apologetically tells Logan that he is unable to help him in looking through his suppressed memories and that if he try to help, he may do more harm than good. Xavier further advise Logan to let the past stay buried for the time being. Logan prepares the Blackbird for Clark's flight. Meanwhile, Kitty types a letter for her parents on her laptop in the Blackbird in silence. Kurt then suddenly arrives to her about Clark's flight. However, they are taken along on the ride and given the opportunity to see the launch. Clark discovers them and informs Wolverine of the matter. They both let Kitty and Kurt off the hook, and Clark, as Superman, prepares for the launch. The Krypton is detached from the Blackbird and is launch into space. Back on the Blackbird, Wolverine is suddenly overwhelm with impulses to kill. He quickly orders Kitty and Kurt to secure themselves in the cargo bay from hurting them. After they do so, Wolverine regain some composure and is being commanded by someone to pilot the Blackbird to Northern Canada. In Canada, Sabretooth also felt the urge to go to the same destination Wolverine is heading. Out in space, Superman have arrive on Mars and giving the chance to land on top of Olympus Mons. After collecting some samples, Superman pilot the Krypton to Jupiter. Kitty and Kurt unlock themselves out of the cargo bay to find Wolverine missing. With no way to go back home, as Wolverine is the only one who can fly the Blackbird, they begin to search for their missing instructor. Wolverine awakens himself constrained in a science facility. He finds Sabretooth in a similar situation as Wolverine's. They are greeted by a scientist, who refer to Wolverine as "Weapon X". The scientist reveals he is responsible for grafting Wolverine and Sabretooth with adamantium skeletons, and that he and Sabretooth were part of Project Weapon X: a project meant to produce the ultimate mutant-slayers. The scientist now see to reusing Wolverine and Sabretooth for his own means. To have their cooperation, they are inserted with a computer chip into their brains to ensure their compliance. The scientist then decide to test them in hunting down Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. Superman arrives above Jupiter's atmosphere. He flies into the gas planet's swirling atmosphere and is amazed to find life there in the form of avian-like animals. On Earth, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler had been searching for Wolverine. They soon find him, along with Sabretooth. They are attacked by the "mutant-killers" and Nightcrawler teleport himself and Shadowcat a distant away. However, Wolverine have caught up to them and cornered them to a cliff where Wolverine prepares to make a killing blow on Shadowcat. Shadowcat pleads to Wolverine and urging him to break through his conditioning. Wolverine is finally shook from his conditioning and led Shadowcat and Nightcrawler to the facility where he was kept. The scientist finds them and have Sabretooth to attack; Wolverine begins fighting Sabretooth. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler are able to destroy the computer that are controlling Wolverine and Sabretooth, and freeing them. The damages causes the facility to be swept in fire as everyone evacuated the inferno. The three X-Men returned to the Blackbird to reach the rendezvous point for Superman's ship. The Blackbird reach the Krypton's rendezvous point and retracting it into the docking bay. Wolverine puts the jet into autopilot and falls unconscious due to his injuries. The scientist of Weapon X stares at what is left of his facility. A helicopter arrives at the ruins in which Graydon Creed walks out and confront the scientist. Creed is very displeased of losing his "mutant-slayers" and decide to rely on less "organic means". He sees no further use for the scientist and Weapon X, and have the scientist killed. Wolverine wakes up at the Institute and learns from Professor Xavier that the computer chip implanted in his head is surgically removed thanks to Reed Richards and Susan Storm, who were called to help. Superman shows everyone of his filmed voyage to Mars and Jupiter. After leaving Wolverine to rest, Superman is led by Kitty to a surprise birthday party for growing up to the age of twenty. Martha Kent had planned the occasion with the X-Men. As everyone celebrates, Kitty finish typing on her laptop that even it's hard to get a moment alone, she doesn't really mind: "This is just what it means to be part of a family." Elsewhere, in the deep reaches of space, Brainiac pilots a hijacked Xenterran Ark-ship ever since fleeing from Krypton's destruction by downloading its conscience in a satellite. As Brainiac plans on going to the next planet to absorb its information and then destroying it, it detects Superman's Trans-Warp signature coming from Earth. Realizing of Superman's survival, Brainiac sees the last Kryptonian as a threat to the A.I. and direct his ship's course for Earth to destroy Superman. Quotes Sabretooth: The only jobs I take are paying ones! I don't do freebies! ---- The scientist: Project Weapon X was designed to produce the perfect mutant-slayers. We found it appropriate, using one of you to destroy you all. ---- Superman: Hey, how are you feeling? Logan: Like Chuck's brother just performed 'Riverdance' in my skull. I'll live. Continuity *First appearance of Graydon Creed. Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Grim Reminder". *Clark's birthday gifts are H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds, the movie adaption of The Hitch-hiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and a collection of Third Rock from the Sun Category:Last Son, Book One chapters